Back Together
by wildchild1334
Summary: When the generals are revived, they want their loves back! Do the senshi even remember them though? Will be humor. Here is to the Senshi and shitennou!


Hey there!

What happens when the shitennou are revived and they want their loves back? What happens if Kunzite watches Mina?

What happens if he gets caught?

Here you go….

REVIEW!(please lol)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All you could hear was the sound of laughter and the pitter patter of the rain as it hit the ground.

It was the beginning of a storm.

'_I remember. He used to love the rain…even more than I did…'_ the source of the laughter thought.

'_I miss him so much…'_

The figure sighed and moved her sopping wet blonde hair from out of her beautiful face. Her once joyful cerulean blue eyes were now full of longing and despair.

'_I can't think of him…he's never coming back...' _

All of a sudden, a grin was back on her face as she started to twirl around in circles again, unaware of five pairs of eyes watching her…

She spun faster and faster, laughing the whole time. Her orange mini skirt flared around her while he white tank-top became a second skin.

A flash of lighting light up the night sky and caused her to stumble from surprise.

She fell to the ground.

She just stayed down there, looking up and the sky.

'_Jupiter and Mercury... do you even remember them? Do you remember how much in love you all were? You too, Mars… Do you remember the shittennou...? Kunzite…'_

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

"Darien, do you think we'll ever be able to be with them again? That they'll forgive us and accept us back so quickly?" Jadeite asked as he watched Mina twirl faster and faster in the rain.

"I know you guys will be together again. And soon. But we have to make sure this doesn't change the future or mess up the time stream. Or that you guys don't pressure them. You know how protective the outer senshi are of them. Especially Trista. We don't want an angry Pluto chasing us with her staff again." Darien replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"I miss her so much…" Nephrite whispered, also watching the gorgeous hyperactive blonde play in the rain, and also thinking of one of her best friends.

Zoicite just sighed. Looking up at the night time sky, he instantly spotted the planet Mercury.

"I'm just going to check up on her. I'll meet you guys back at our new house." Kunzite said. His eyes never left Mina's figure. He smiled and let out a little chuckle as she fell.

Darien smiled and waved as he left.

"Just don't get caught, o fearless leader" Jadeite said.

Kunzite smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to."

"Good luck," Nephrite said and the all of the generals left.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Mina giggled as she got up.

"What am I doing? I'm 18 and I still play in the rain!" she said aloud as she giggled again.

"O well, its fun!" she said as she started to spin again.

As she looked at the bushes when she started to spin, she stopped.

Something seemed out of place….

She couldn't describe it, but she felt something that wasn't supposed to be there was.

She looked more closely and saw a glint of silver…it looked like hair.

There was only one person she knew with silver hair…and that was a long time ago.

She crept closer and closer.

The bushes moved.

She spoke, loud and clear, reeking of authority, "Show yourself, who's there?"

"Come out!" she demanded.

She heard someone curse (very colorfully) before she heard a sigh.

The bushes rustled again.

And the one person she never thought she would see again stepped out.

"Kunzite?" she asked, not believing her eyes.

Kunzite smiled at her and nodded.

He watched in amusement as her whole face went white and her eyes widened.

"Are you okay, Lady Love?" Kunzite asked with concern as he moved closer to her. She was turning paler and paler!

"Yea I'm fi" she trailed off as she passed out, right into his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

What do you guys think?

Like it?

Should I continue?

Please no flames though, only constructive critism lol.


End file.
